


Karen meets the Kit Kats (Commission Story)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about the otter Karen meeting the Kit Kats! Also discovering a surprising wholesome thing! What is it? Tune in today to find out in this story! (The kit kats belong to msitubeatz. Give her a like and follow!) (Huge thanks to nightshadeartplace for the commission! I hope you enjoy it! Same goes for the rest of you readers!!!)





	Karen meets the Kit Kats (Commission Story)

“Thanks for coming along.” A silver fox with a mix of purple and little bits of red said next to his companion during a walk on a sunny day on the sidewalk. He had a smile on his face and was wagging his tail from the plan he had for the mammal. The mammal of course being a female otter named Karen.

“It’s no biggie Shadow. I can’t wait to see them!” The otter was thrilled. She has long black hair that reached down to her neck. Wearing her light blue tank top and also dark-ish pink pants since she wanted to wear something nice on the warm day.

Karen and Shadow were heading over to where their good friends Spazzie and Katrice are as the two are babysitting the Kit Kats. Karen was ecstatic to see them. She had seen some pictures of them with Karen just wanting to meet the adorable kits. Mainly to see if it is true that they have crazy funny personalities. Karen was a bit worried however. She wanted to seem like a good friendly mammal to them. She felt like they would hate her or something. 

Shadow sensed she was having bad thoughts and gently pats her back to reassure her that it will be ok. “Relax Karen. The kits will like you.”

“I don’t know. I mean you do spend time with them. I don’t think they will quickly like me.” Karen says with a sigh but again Shadow tells her that they will grow to like her. With the silver fox being kind, he was able to bring a soft smile on her face as she thanks him.

They were close to the home of Nick and Judy with Shadow telling Karen that it will be ok. After a few short breaths, the otter gets the courage to not be so nervous. “Ok. I’m good now.” Karen states to Shadow who smiles over to her.

“Yeah. You are the calm and relaxed otter I know. Right?” Shadow says to her with Karen nodding to the silver fox as they begin to walk. She is always calm and chill. She just wants to make a first great impression for the small kits. Not have them think she is crazy or scary or anything but happy. Her nerves were slowly being calm and collected as she kept reminding herself that she is a relaxed mammal. That she will make them happy. She got this.

As the two get close to the door they could hear faint noises of laughing and a kit telling someone to come here with an adult male and female sounding like they are trying to stop the madness going on from the inside. Shadow opens up the door to have the two bare witness of the madness that was happening.

Inside was two kits running around the couch with a blue rabbit and a red panda trying to stop it. The rabbit was Spazzie with the red panda being Katrice. The one boy kit who was running with some growls coming out of his mouth was Amare. The one he was chasing was his sister Alicia who was laughing at this game of chase.

“You shouldn’t have ruined my sandwich! You know I hate mayo!” Amare shouts as he slides between Spazzies legs as the two adults still are trying to get the fast and the furious kits.

“Well I wanted to run!” Alicia says over to Amare. “That’s why I did it! I wanted a good chase!” With Amare then trying to grab at her the two babysitters grab them both and held them in their arms with Katrice trying to calm down Amare and Spazzie trying to calm down Alicia. All of this was happening when suddenly the Andre, who came out of the kitchen, looks over and says that some mammals were here.

Spazzie and Katrice and even the two kits look over to see Shadow and a new mammal next to him the kits haven’t seen before. “Hey Shadow! Hey Karen!” Katrice shouts with a nervous smile on her face since she didn’t know how long they was watching.

“It’s ok Katrice. I understand. Kits will be kits after all.” Karen said as she waved over to the two kits as they waved back at her.

“I think I heard of you.” Amare says with his anger being lifted away with the otter tilting her head slightly. “Shadow talks about you sometimes!” Shadow softly chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah. Maybe I did tell them about you. Maybe also that you was coming. Sorry.” The silver fox had a long week so obviously he had forgotten some of today's plan. Still Karen didn’t mind as she told him it was alright as they both walk in.

With that happening, Andre and Aubrey come out from the kitchen as they was hiding from the craziness going on in the living room. Spazzie and Katrice putted Alicia and Amare down on the couch. 

“No Alicia. That wasn’t nice of you to do that.” Katrice says to her in a disappointed tone with Spazzie following along towards Amare.

“Amare. You know that you go to a trusted adult when someone is messing with you. No more being mad and chasing after her.” Spazz hated being so mean sounding but he had to as the two kits look over to each other. “Now you two need to apologize. Alicia?”

The kit sighed from her name being called out yet still felt a sort of guilt for doing that to her brother. “I’m sorry that I ruined your sandwich. I just wanted to play with you but I know you wouldn’t do it.”

“Well you play rough.” Amare adds with him having a feeling of guilt as well. “But I am sorry I was chasing you. Just tell me next time and I will play with you. I promise. Just go easy though ok?” The apologetic fox hugged on to his sister tightly. Alicia meanwhile hugs her back as they hug by the corner of the couch to make amends for their actions.

Spazzie and Katrice smile at the sweet moment as they look over to the two other kits in the room with Spazz introducing to the kits Karen with him then talking over to Karen. “Well you know those two. The other two ar-”

“Andre and Aubrey. I can tell since I know Andre eats a lot since I saw him eating the table.” The two babysitters look over to him as Andre nervously laughs.

“Well it was a big situation you know? I eat when I worry.” Andre claims to think that big excuse would work when in reality it doesn’t yet he is off the hook for now.

Aubrey looks at Karen and offered her hand towards her. “I’m Aubrey. Nice to meet you ma’am.” Aubrey was a kind mammal. So Karen was shocked abit of how well mannered she was. 

“Thank you. You can call me Karen. By the way I love your dress! It’s so cute!” Said Karen as she noticed the black and white dress Aubrey casually wears. The otter did know that the kits favorite colors were those so Aubrey smiled from the compliment.

“Oh thank you! I say you look nice as well.” Aubrey compliments the otter to which she smiles and thanks her for it. The silver fox and otter then go over to the couch to sit down with Amare still hugging onto Alicia with Karen showing some sort of concern.

“Oh it’s ok. Amare is very affectionate and will hug her for like half an hour.” Spazzie states as Shadow and Karen start to understand with Amare still showing his love and caring self for his sister.

“So how is babysitting?” Karen asks to start off some conversation with Katrice and Spazzie saying that it is a chore but a fun exciting chore.

“It is easy at moments. Some moments can be like what you say, but a lot of times they are good kits.” Katrice tells the two to show they ain’t always bickering and causing chases and being bad. Karen nods and knew that they always bad. She did trust Shadow on his word of how they are excellent kits so she of course understood.

“They can be a pawful.” Spazzie added with Andre agreeing with him. “But they are still the best ever.”

“We mainly play and be good since we don’t wanna stress out Katrice and Spazzie.” Amare says while still hugging his sister who gave up trying to escape at some point. 

“Aww. Because they treat you right and it’s fair for you guys to treat them fairly also?” Shadow tells them with Amare nodding but also having to add more.

“That, and because we are afraid of being so crazy it might ruin their relationship.” With Amare finishing that sentence, Karen’s eyes widened with her looking over to the two mammals who were sitting on chairs as they nervously chuckled with blushes forming on their cheeks.

Karen was pretty confused. Yet also happy for them. “Wait. You two are actually dating?” The words she said out loud made the blue rabbit and red panda feel their cheeks burn more.

“W-well. Yeah.” Spazzie says to break their silence with Katrice saying it was the truth.

Amare and the other kit kats looked guilty. Like they pretty much ruined their lives. Their relationship. They felt awful now. As the kits started to apologize Katrice and Spazzie told them it was ok. That they aren’t feeling down or embarrassed because of what they said.

“Guys I promise you didn’t do anything wrong. We was going to tell her soon since she is a good friend of ours.” Katrice said to them motherly like to let them know they did no wrong.

Karen then steps in to apologize for what she had done. “I’m sorry if I seemed so shocked. I just didn’t know you two would be a couple.” The otter was still shocked, yet her curiosity showed. “How did it happen by the way?”

Katrice blushed softly again but with a smile growing on her lips. “Well, Spazzie confessed his love to me. Saying that we should take things slow and have it be if we both do love each other in that way.”

Spazzie then steps in with Katrice. “She said yes and we had some pretty crazy yet perfect dates.” He gently holds her paw with him lightly nuzzling on her side. “So pretty much, we were more happier together. As more than friends.”

The Kit Kats cooed over the sweetness of the happy as ever couple with Katrice nuzzling up on him back. The two dorks slowly pulled off giggling with rose colored blushes with Karen smiling and being proud of them.

“I’m glad you two got love.” Karen was supportive of the two as Spazz and Katrice thanked her for being nice to her. The couple was worried that some may find it odd. A blue bunny dating a red panda? It was crazy sounding. Yet their relationship was wholesome.

“Thanks Karen.” Spazzie says with the otter feeling happy with the two. 

“You’re welcome guys. Just promise me you won’t keep it a secret. I mean you gotta be you. Don’t let things block you in your way. Go through then and deal with the problems head on.” Karen made a pretty good yet amazing speech which had Spazz and Katrice look at each other but then nodding and having to tell her that she is right. The Kit Kats also took that speech by head and heart for any future reference that will be needed for later.

Shadow was stunned. “Dang. You are pretty smart and you got a silver tongue? That’s awesome.” The stunned silver fox said with the otter taking that sweetness and thanking him.

Karen’s phone then started to vibrate with her pulling it out of her pocket and seeing a message. She groaned and gets up. “Well I gotta get going. We ran out of milk again.” Spazzie and Katrice were bummed but understood as they get up to give her a quick goodbye hug and even Shadow giving out the hugs as well.

“Yeah I have to go too. I have work to do.” Shadow says as he pats his Spazz’s and Katrice’s backs. “You guys stay good and safe ok?”

“Aren’t we suppose to tell you and Karen that?” The otter chuckled with Shadow taking the point fairly as the two waved goodbye to the Kit Kats who hug them gently and wish them happy and safe travels. Except for Amare who still was hugging Alicia.

“Uhhh. Is it over yet?” Alicia says with him still not letting go.

“Five more minutes.” Amare says with Alicia then rolling her eyes but still letting the hug happen. “Hey Spazzie? Mind if we watch some tv as I wait?”

“Sure kiddo.” The blue rabbit sat down with Katrice being next to him and snuggling up close. The kits doing the same to the two as they turn on the tv to watch their favorite cartoons. Well, Spazzie and Katrice’s favorite cartoons.


End file.
